Beautiful Souls Part 1
by Blue Birdy934
Summary: Harry Potter was taken from the Dursley's at the age of four by Dumbledore and Remus after the blood wards fall. Read as young Harry Potter grows up within the walls of Hogwarts and figures out what secrets have been kept from him and his twin brother for years, with only Severus, Dumbledore and Potter's knowing. Follows events in books, but Harry and Draco brotherhood.
1. Chapter 1

**So this is my first time writing a Harry Potter fanifiction so I hope you like it. I am sorry for any grammer mistakes I make throughout the story. I will try and update every week or twice unless I have writers block or College.**

**Thankyou for reading and hope you like it. **

**REVIEW!**

* * *

**Beautiful Soul.**

**Saving Harry Potter.**

**_Severus' point of view..._**

I sat in my office at Snape Manor where I spent my holidays and weekends. Most of the time I would be in my basement working on another potion for the Headmaster or for Madam Pomfrey. But now I was just resting after a long year, teaching more of those brats some people call children. Im a teacher because I want to be one and a bloody well good one at that, but being a teacher doesn't mean I have to pity them over the slightest mistake they made. Made me sick thinking about it.

I tugged a hand through my greasy hair and let my mind wonder, to everything that had happened in the last four years of my life. The Dark Lord disappeared in the face of a mear infant. As well as that infant being a _Potter. _Even in my thoughts the name came out in a sneer. The boy must be four years old now and is probably the golden boy in his family, prancing around like he owns the place. Dumbledore had told Minerva and I that the Potter boy had been placed in the care of Muggles and he was safe. I couldn't care less about the boy or where he was...

I was pulled from my thoughts as the head of Albus Dumbledore appeared in the green flames of my fireplace. I hardly even look up to acknowledge he was there and put a scowl on my face as I nodded.

"Headmaster. To what do I owe the pleasure?" I asked, coldly.

"Severus...I have no time for games. The blood wards have fallen, at the house which I place Mr Potter. I need you to accompany me and Remus to number 4 Privet Drive, tonight." The headmaster told me in a deadly calm voice but my expression never changed.

"Like I have told you on many occasions, Headmaster. I couldn't care less about the Potter boy. What on earth would make me want to go and save the boy-who-lived?" I sneered.

"Because he is in danger. The wards have fallen, Lily would have wanted it." he repeated and I clenched my jaw, this old man was playing the game hard.

"Don't play the Lily card with me Dumbledore. He probably fell over and cut his knee. He just wants attention. Im sure you can sort it out." I growled

Then with that I cut of my floo network. I sighed and leaned back in my chair, putting my quill down next to the piece of parchment I had been working on. I got up and started pacing infront of the fireplace, my anger showing clear in my features. Most of the time I would've just passed it off for a brat trying to get attention, but I had a bad feeling about this. I tried to push the news to the back of my mind and picked up a book from my self. I sat back down and carried on reading from where I remember.

_**Dumbledore's point of view**_

I watched as Severus' head disappeared from my old stone fireplace and I sighed, running a hand through my beard. I looked up at Remus Lupin, looking quite worn out and tatty from his monthly "condition".

"I never thought even Severus could be so cruel." Remus frowned his voice calm and collected and you could tell just in the way he spoke that he had grew up alot since those 6 years at school.

"I guess he has though. Now we need to go. Quickly,* I stood up and took Remus' arms in my hand.

"I thought you can't apparate in or out of the Hogwarts grounds?" he asked.

"Of course, you can not. But being headmaster of the school I have a advantage." I smiled softly at him before disapparating to 4 Privet Drive.

As I looked at the door in the moonlight I couldn't help but remember the last time I had been here. Nearly 4 years ago. I nodded at Remus who seemed to be frozen as he to looked at the door. I knocked on the door politly and heard a range of shouting and yelling from inside as the Dursley's woke up and turned lights on. A big lump of a man who I think must be Vernon Dursley opened the door and stumbled back slightly at the sight of us. Petunia Dursley was stood a little way down the hall with a small boy looking around the age of four maybe five by the size of him.

"Good ev-" I pused checking my watch..."I mean good morning." I said politly and stepped in with Remus behind me looking furious as he slammed the door behind him.

_**Harry's point of view.**_

I cowered in fear as the last beating was finally over and they threw me back into my cuboard. I huddled in the corner as my arms ached and my back started throbbing from the belt my uncle had hit me with over and over. My stomach growled as I still hadn't eaten in...I couldn't really remember and I could hardly even stand without tripping over.

I think I passed out after a while, as my dreams floated into my mind. I dreamt that two men would take me away from here, that I could trust them. It felt so real that I jolted awake when the blast of green light filled my memory again. I slumped back against the wall and sighed softly, I could tell the bruising had begun to sho on my face and back, I could feel my shoulder blades and my rib cage sticking out of my skinny form.

My...aunt and uncle always said I was to smart for my age. But I had to be, ever since I could walk I had to look after myself. I closed my eyes and tried to muffle my scream behind my hand as a sharp pain shot up my back. I don't really remember what number I counted up to while I sat their, but I opened my eyes quickly as I heard my Uncle's big footsteps storming down the stairs, followed by two lighter footsteps. I scrambled towards the door and tried to open it but found it locked and my shoulders hurt badly.

"Stay where you are boy!" I heard my aunt shriek from out side the door as my cousin Dudley kicked it with his foot,

I pressed my ear to the door, with the last energy I had to make sure I could hear.

"Good ev- I mean good morning."I heard the voice of a old man say after the door slammed shut making my flinch.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN MY HOUSE YOU...YOU FREAKS!* my uncle bellowed at the top of his voice again causing my to flinch and fling my self backwards against the far corner of my cuboard only just being able to hear.

"Vernon the neighbours will hear you." my aunt said quietly.

"Let them hear!" he yelled again but a little quieter this time.

"Where is Harry?" Another voice spoke calmly, but you could tell it was forced.

I frowned not knowing who Harry was or why they wanted him and I curled further into myself hiding another scream.

"We don't know what you are talking about? There is only one boy living here and it is my son Dudley." Aunt Petunia said with a hint of fear marking her tone.

"But Mummy, Harry in..." Dudley said quietly but was only cut off by her again.

"We know nothing about him." she repeated and I gulped wondering who he was.

Then there was alot of shouting and lots of banging. I heard people running up and down the stairs and yelling and the older voice telling someone to calm down. Everything calmed down for a moment and I hoped it was over, only for the yelling to start again. I tired to move even further away from the cuboard door but my back hit the back of the wall and I screamed loudly in pain. Everything froze then and I used the rest of my energy to stand up and pound my tiny fists on the door. I don't know what made me do it and I didn't even know who Harry was but I had to get out.

"IM HERE!" I yelled my voice ragged and my throat dry from hardly ever using it.

Tears poured down my face now as and banged again, as hard as I could until my legs gave well and I crumpled to the floor.

"HELP!" I screamed as my back and arms hit the floor.

I shivered as I was only wearing a pair of baggy shorts and a very old and ripped t-shirt. There was no bedding for me to sleep on, only a ripped blanket that I never used as it was covered in blood after I used it for the beatings. I had to fight to keep my eyes open as the shouting started again. I heard someone at the door trying to open in. They muttered something I didn't understand and the door pulled off it's hindges making me scamper away from him and back against the wall.

My emerald green eyes open in fear and looked into his hazel coloured ones. He kneeled down to my level, his expression angry and sad as he looked at me.

"Its okay Harry. I won't hurt you." the stranger reasured me but I curled further into myself shaking with fear and because I was freezing.

"He doesn't know his name!" yelled uncle vernon, making me flinch again.

The man closed his eyes before opening them again looking at me.

"Remus? What is it?" The older voice asked and this man...Re'us. I think his name was turned to look at them.

"Ask these worthless peices of crap you left them with Dumbledore." He growled and I knew I had done something wrong.

He turned back towards me his eyes soft as he held a arm towards me.

"It's okay cub. We are taking you away from here." Re'us said and before I knew what I was doing and used the tiniest bit of energy left and flund my tiny form around him, clinging afraid to let go, like he would disappear.

He stood up and moved me into one arm causing me to scream again. He ran a soothing hand through my hair and I leaned my head on his shoulder, before the darkness took me once again.

_**Remus' point of view**_

I held the tiny little boy who caould hardly be passed for a 3 year old let alone nearly 5 and listened to him scream as I hadly even touched him. I ran a soft hand through his black hair that obviously came from James. He all but passed out in my arms and I looked over at Dumbledore who was looking at the Dursley's with so much hate in his blue eyes I thought they would die just from his stare.

"Your sister would turn in her grave if she knew how you treated her son." I growled softly at them as I still held Harry.

"He got punished when he did something bad. We had the right to punish him." The big lump of a man half yelled, half whispered obviously scared from the tone of my voice.

"T-this has happened before?" I asked timidly feeling that it is all my fault because of my condition I was not able to take Harry into my care after Black was locked up in Askaban.

All they man did was nod and smirk playing on his features. I looked at Dumbledore again who seemed to be frozen where he stood.

"I can't even look at you without the need to use _Avada Kedavra_ or _Cucio" _I almost sneered knowing I would never use any of those curses but instead used it as a threat.

Obviously neither or the Dursley's knew what I was going on about and just smirked even wider. I went to say something but knew it was no use and if I stayed a moment longer my wand would be pointed at both of them. I turned and stormed out the door and stood in the silent street looking down at the shivering boy in my arms.

"_Accio" _I pointed my wand at the window in one of the houses opposite and a monet later a brand new yellow blanket can flying towards him. He wrapped the his cub carefully in the blanket and set him back in his arms.

It took Dumbledore less than 20 minutes to finsh with the Dursley's and a stood silently, my expression calm but my insides telling me to go on a killing spree. I waited until he took my arm after a quick look at Harry before we disapparated back to the Hogwarts grounds. I looked at Harry again to make sure he was still asleep, which he was. We walked in silence towards the large oak doors or the school.

"What were you thinking Dumbledoor?" I finally whispered but he held up a hand to silence me and I already knew why he had done it. The look in his eye showed how much he regretted it.

"He needs to go to the hospital wing." The headmaster told me, quickly and I nodded.

As the doors opened with a quick slick of my wand I walked in only to be met by Severus who stood just outside the great hall. His face held a cold expression as he looked at me. His eyes looked down at Harry in my arms and the quickest glint of concern flashing in his black eyes before it went completly*

"Is...is that..." Severus seemed to be choking slightly on his words and I nodded once.

I walked slowly inside and called for Madam Pomfrey. I laid Harry down on the furthest bed from the door as Dumbledore, Severus and Madam Pomfrey rushed over. I stepped back in line with the Headmaster and thought back to Severus' question.

"Yes. This is what Harry Potter has become." I whispered as the healer, did everything she could.

* * *

**So...first Chapter. Tell me what you think. I know I went through alot of different point of views but it was needed. **

**REVIEW! THANKS!**


	2. Healing

**So second chapter of the story. I hope you like it.**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**

* * *

**Beautiful Soul.**

**Healing.**

_**Remus' point of view.**_

I hadn't moved from where I stood three days ago when I brought Harry to the hospital wing. Dumbledore ran off straight after we got back to contact the ministry. Severus, after some harsh words on how he felt about Harry, wondered off to his chambers to finish a potion for Harry when he woke up.

I drew up a chair for myself with one flick of my wand and sat down, twirling my wand between my fingers causually. My thoughts wondered as I looked at the small child I once thought I knew so well when he was only just a year old.

I remember the last time I sat in this hospital wing, when James and Siruis fell off their brooms in sixth year. They were both laughing at eachother's broken bones. I remember little Petter walking in the background, chuckling to himself.

I felt a sad smile tug on the side of my lips and I rubbed my tired eyes roughly. I knew I could never have any of my friends back. As two were dead and the other was in askaban. Sirius Black was the reason Lily and James Potter were killed by Voldemort all those years ago, aswell as the murder of young Peter Pettigrew. Sirius Black might not have pulled out his wand and performed the curse _avada kedavra _but he betrayed them and thats even worse in my eyes. Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot and Prongs. That was us and I remember the memories so clearly but that is what they are just...memories.

I sighed deeply and shook my head, clearing my thoughts. I ran a hand through my messy hair and stared up at the enchanted ceiling. Dumbledore and Professor Mcgonagall walked down the middle aisle, talking in hushed voices towards me.

"Headmaster. Professor." I greeted them and yawned.

"Remus, you should..." Minerva started but was cut off when we heard a whimper echoed throughout the infirmary.

All eyes went to Harry as he lifted his hand to cover his mouth so quickly that if I blinked I would have missed it. His wide green eyes opened before closing them again quickly. He shifted away from us slightly and curled into a ball, having to muffle a scream behind the hand that was still firmly pressed to his mouth.

Dumbledore waved his wand the hospital wing went pitch black until he set fire to the torches taht hung in mid air. I looked back to the bed where Harry was and sighed softly as he hadn't moved a inch. I moved closer slightly and tilted my head to the side.

"Harry." I whispered.

Nothing.

"Harry Potter." I told him softly

He shook his head and opened his eyes again, both of them filled with fear as he looked at all of us. He slowly moved the hand from his mouth and turned on his other side, wretching badly over the other side.

"Madam Pomfrey!" Minerva shouted and she came running, drawing up a potion and a bowl incase he was sick and held it under the child's chin.

I took a step back so I stood in line with Dumbledore, while Minerva went to get Severus. I watched as Madam Pomfrey carefully lifted Harry back onto the bed and tried to get him to take the potion.

"NO! NO!" He screamed loudly moving his head away from the potion, quickly.

"Harry, it will help. It will help the pain go away." Dumbledore told him calmly.

"Y-you h-hurt me!" Harry screamed again, pushing it away with his frail arms.

"Harry...please." Albus tried again and Harry looked up at him, stopping completly as his emerald green eyes watched his blue ones.

His body relaxed and he nodded slowly, as Madam Pomfrey carefully poured the potion into his mouth. He coughed badly and had to shoot up quickly so he didn't choke. He slumped back down, wincing lightly as his shoulders hit the bed a such force. I took my seat at the side of his bed and Dumbledore drew up a armchair and a extra blanket for him. Before laying it over his shaking form.

"I have to go! NOW! Please! They hurt me more!" Harry jumped from the bed, flinching lightly.

He ran so quickly all we could do was watch. He got to the door and starting pulling on the handle. I stood up and told Albus to stay there. I walked down the aisle slowly only the stop when the door opened and Harry looked up at Severus. My eyes watched his expression as he looked down at Harry. He growled and Harry stumbled back and hid behind me.

"Severus. He's a child." I told him as I looked down at the boy.

"Yes but a _Potter._" He sneered and Harry moved further behind me, his hand over his mouth.

I went to say something only the be cutt of by Dumbledore.

"Remus, Severus. Sort out your differences later. Right now there is a boy who has no idea what is going on" Dumbledore replied.

I looked down at Harry and picked him up ignoring the flinch as I walked back down to the bed and put him down carefully. I looked at him and sighed softly, taking a seat again as Albus sat next to me. I nodded once to Dumbledore.

I know we needed the answers that only Harry could tell us but that doesn't mean I was scared of the answers he would give us. I put my calm expression on my face and braced myself.

**_Harry's point of view._**

I scurried to the edge of the bed, looking around quickly because I learnt along time ago not to trust anyone. I might only be 4 but I had to be smart, had to look after myself.

I rubbed my eyes and winced slightly. I pressed my lips together and looked at mu lap. As they began talking about lots of different thind I didn't understand.

"Harry?" The older one asked

I didn't look up and I frowned confused.

"Rude little brat doesn't even look up when someone says his name" The one with the black cape on snapped

I flinched at his tone and hugged my knees closer to my chest.

"Severus, please." The younger one I can't remember his name told him calmly.

I sighed softly and looked up into the older ones blue eyes and nodded.

"Harry, did you aunt and uncle ever...hurt you when you were with them?" He asked.

I looked away and didn't answer knowing I would get a beating if I told them anything. I tried before and I didn't really know how to answer him.

I could feel their eyes on me and I shook my head, lying. The next thing I knew my chin was forced upwards so I was looking into great dark brown eyes that looked almost black. I tried to move away but his grip was to strong. His eyes widen as my green ones finally looked into his, silently begging him to let me go.

He shook his head and looked away, I couldn't help notice his expression showing grief and regret. I saw that alot. I could find it anywhere.

"He's lying." The man stated quickly.

"How can you tell?" Remus I think asked calmly.

I looked up at him and rubbed my eyes, squinting at the blurry figures. I reaches over for my glasses that Mrs Figg gave to me. When I got them I yawned and shoved them on, looking at all of them cautiously.

The one with the black cape looked at me breifly before turning away again.

"His eyes." he replied simply before turning and walking from the room.

I watched him go with the greatest of intrest before looking back down at my lap, pulling the blanket further around my small body. I sighed softly and looked up, I nodded at their question and shrugged wincing slighty.

"Dumbledore you can't send him back there." The younger one asked and I started to pay attention again.

"I...agree." The older one sighed "I'll go and see the Dursleys then set up some Blood wards around Hogwarts to protect Harry"

He looked at me sadly and opened his mouth like he wanted to say something but shook his head and walked away. His head hung low. I frowned and looked at the other man, who looked back at me. My eyes looked into his hazel ones and I remembered something...

**_Flashback._ **

_"Moony. This is Harry." _

_Said a man who sat infront of me as another man he was talking to walked through the door. I looked up at him and giggled holding my arms out. Squiming in my mothers arms. _

_"I think your wanted, Remus." My mother said as she stood up and laid me carefully in his arms._

_I smiled and squimed until I was comfortable before hiding in his chest. _

_"You can breath Moony." Another man sitting on the floor, looking at a tiny broomstick that hovered about a foot off the ground._

_"Shut up Padfoot. You nearly fainted when you held him." My Dad laughed. _

_I giggled and pointed at my Dad.  
_

_"Bad!" I squealed and Sirius started laughing loudly._

_"Yes Harry. Daddy said a bad word." Moony said and I looked up at him and smiled seeing my reflection in his hazel eyes._

**_End of flashback._**

I looked down and frowned trying to remember.

"Moony" I mumbled not thinking he heard me.

"What?" He asked and I looked up again.

I tilted my head to the side and frowned again.

"Nothing." I mumbled and shrugged sadly.

He leaned back in his chair and tilted his head back, rubbing his face roughly. I crept forward slowly and sat on the edge of the bed, watching him until he looked back at me.

I held my small arms out to him and he didn't hesitate to pick me up. I didn't flinch away as he lay me in his lap and I leant my head on his chest.

"Your not going back there Harry. I promise." he told me and I gulped nodding.

I rubbed my forehead as it pricked slightly and frowned. I shook my head and hid my face in his robes closing my eyes before falling into the darkness slowly.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.**

**Letting Harry stay.  
**

_**Harry's point of view**_

I can't remember how long I was out for but I woke up as the doctor-well I think she was a doctor- was checking me. I stiffened and raced over to grab my glasses sitting myself up in the bed. I frowned and turned my head to see the man in black sitting there. I couldn't remember his name and his eyes narrowed when he saw me. I gulped and looked back at the doctor.

I could feel his gaze on me as I carefully got out of bed doing what the doctor told me to do. I stood there and looked up at her. The man stood up aswell and watched me carefully. My gaze flickered to him again and he looked down straight back. His dark eyes staring into my emerald green ones. His gaze seemed to soften slightly before quickly turning cold again. I had to look away and shake my head.

She finished with my check up and said that I would be able to go tomorrow. I started to panic then. I didn't want to go back. Not there. Not with them. Not where everything happened. My breathing caught as they both looked down at my fitting body as I panicked further.

The man in the cape pulled out a weird stick with made me cower further back, flinching when he pointed it at me. He muttered something I didn't understand and my body calmed quickly.

"Speak" The man ordered in such a tone I had to answer him.

"Please...sir. Don't send me back" I pleased my eyes filling with tears as I looked up at him.

"Tell us what happened Harry." The nurse looked at me and I shifted my gaze back to her.

I gulped and shifted closer to her. I leaned forward and sighed softly. I started at the beginning, about the names, about the hitting, the kicking, the knives, the blood, the loss of food and the last beating I had. How they would pickme up by my neck smash me against the wall and choke me till I can't breath. They would throw me through windows then laugh and point at me while I just lay there to weak to even protect myself. I told her everything.

Most people would think someone as young and as stupid as me wouldn't understand what was happening around me but I saw everything. I heard everything. This is one of those things I understand perfectly. I know everything they do to me and I just take it.

I slumped back on the bed and looked at her. Her face was stained with tears that continued to fall. I smiled softly and looked back at the man. He was staring off into the distance. His expression showed nothing and I curled further into my covers as his gaze shifted to me.

"P-please." I stuttered and looked down.

The man said nothing as he nodded once and span on his heel striding out of the hospital wing, his black cape swirling behind him. I sighed softly.

_I really am a freak. _

I thought sadly to myself and pulled the covers over my head. I closed my eyes tightly as the tears fell and my head started to pound. I put my hand up to rub the small scar on my head that started to burn. I whimpered quietly and closed my eyes sleeping quickly.

_**Albus Dumbledore's point of view.**_

"Albus you know I trust you but you can't send him back there. You and I know exactly-" Remus said as he sat infront of my desk in my office.

I ran my old hand through my long white beard and cut him off.

"Ah but that is were your wrong Remus. We have no idea how badly Harry has been injured until he is able to tell us. Untill then we have no clue." I told him sighing softly.

Remus was about to say something when Severus came bursting into my office without so much as a knock. I looked at him over my half-moon glasses and smiled.

"Good afternoon Severus. What brings you here on this very clear evening?" I asked him my gaze looking towards the window where the sky was already dark.

"Its about the Potter boy!" Severus said quickly but I couldn't help notice he still used a sneer when saying the small childs name.

"What about him?" Remus cut in quickly but I held a hand up to silence him.

"Continue Severus." my voice ran out across the room as the portraits played very close attention to what he was going to say.

"The boy...he told Madame Pomfrey everything." He told both Remus and I.

"And?" Remus pushed, looking at Severus with almost black eyes, compared to his hazel ones.

All Severus did was shake his head and begin the tell us everything Harry had told the healer. The twinkle in my eyes slowly died down as we found out everything. Everything we had looked past. As Severus spoke I ran my hands through my beard and Remus had taken to pacing my office.

"What are you going to do Albus?" Remus asked after Severus had finished.

I didn't say anything for a long while as my mind pondered on the boy. The small boy that had everything taken away from him. The small boy who had no one. The small boy who had carried the world on his shoulders for to long. He needed someone to pick him up. He needed someone to pick him up when he fell. He never had that. Harry had always had to strand tall and take everything as it came, but not anymore. Not anymore.

My thoughts went round in circles as I looked at the two men before me.

"Mr Potter will not be going back there..." I paused letting my anger die down. "He shall stay."


End file.
